A variety of routers exist in today's marketplace. Such routers include both fixed base routers and plunge routers. Some of these existing routers include a base and a motor assembly removably connected to the base. The motor assembly includes external threads and the interior surface of the base includes complementary internal threads for receiving the external threads of the motor assembly. To connect the motor assembly to the base for these existing routers, one must align the external threads of the motor assembly with the internal threads of the base, and, then, the motor assembly must be rotated to thread the motor assembly into the base. This aligning and rotating procedure is cumbersome and time consuming. Also, many of these existing routers are powered by an AC power source, thereby requiring the use of an AC power cord coupled to the motor assembly. Rotation of the motor assembly in the above described manner wraps and tangles the AC power cord around the router or the user's hands or arms, thereby inhibiting connection of the motor assembly to the base.
Some existing router combinations include a removable motor assembly that can be supported by either a fixed router base or a plunge router base. Such combinations require that each of the fixed router base and the plunge router base include their own separate and individual depth adjustment mechanism. When the motor assembly is supported by the fixed router base, the depth adjustment mechanism on the fixed router base controls a depth of cut of the tool element. Similarly, when the motor assembly is supported by the plunge router base, the depth adjustment mechanism on the plunge router base controls a depth of cut of the tool element. Accordingly, many components are required to ensure control of the depth of cut of the tool element when connected to multiple bases.
Existing plunge routers commonly include a first base portion engageable with a workpiece, a second base portion vertically movable relative to the base portion, a motor assembly supported by and vertically movable with the second base portion, and a depth stop rod supported by the second base portion and engageable with the first base portion when the second base portion is moved downward toward the first base portion. The motor assembly includes a motor and supports the tool element. The depth stop rod controls a depth of cut of the plunge router by engaging the first base portion when the router is plunged downward. The depth of cut for such plunge routers is only adjusted in a coarse manner. That is, a user typically unscrews a lock member to disengage the locking member from the depth stop rod. Once disengaged, a user manually grasps the depth stop rod and coarsely moves the depth stop rod. When the desired position of the depth stop rod is achieved, the user re-screws the lock member to again engaged the depth stop rod and secure the depth stop rod in position. Accordingly, the depth of cut of typical plunge routers is only coarsely adjustable. Coarse adjustment of a depth of cut is imprecise and commonly results in undesired depths of cut.
Accordingly, a need exists for a plunge router and a kit that satisfy at least these and other deficiencies of conventional routers.